Píšťalka
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ "Ano, když už jsme u Chloupka," přerušil ho Snape. "Napadlo mne, co s ním teď zamýšlíte, když jeho... služby už nejsou zapotřebí."


**Originál:** In for a Penny(Whistle)

**Odkaz: ** snapeff.**7**quasi-evil.n**7**et/home/endfest2/archive/inforpenny.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Delphi

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>PÍŠŤALKA<strong>

.

"Hagride! Na slovíčko, mohl byste?"

V Bradavicích bylo krátce po večeři. Rubeus Hagrid právě zahýbal za roh chodby, když ze slavnostního sálu rázným krokem vykulhal Severus Snape. V hubeném, nevrlém obličeji měl nezvykle útrpný výraz a oči mu svítily.

To nevypadalo dobře. Hagrid se podíval ke dveřím na konci chodby. I kdyby běžel jako o život, nestihne to. Povzdechl si, sepnul ruce a obrnil se na cokoliv, co přijde.

Snape ho rychle dohonil a najednou se tvářil úplně jinak. Hagridovi chvilku trvalo, než jeho výraz rozluštil. Sice ani pak si nebyl úplně jistý – ale měl dojem, že profesor Snape se na něj možná _usmívá_.

Hagrid zdvořile kývnul. "Ehm... všecko v pořádku, profesore?"

Fascinovaně sledoval, jak se úsměv rozšiřuje.

"Daří se mi výtečně, děkuji," odvětil Snape uhlazeně. "Pokud narážíte na kulhání, Protiva mi bohužel podrazil nohy na schodech. Něco by se s ním skutečně mělo udělat, co říkáte?"

Hagrid zase přikývnul, tentokrát spíš tupě, než zdvořile. Měl dojem, že tohle byl nejdelší rozhovor, jaký s ním profesor Snape zatím vedl, tedy kromě toho dne, kdy omylem pokosil babí pejr, který si profesor schválně pěstoval. Ale i tenkrát to byly spíš nesouvislé výkřiky, než konverzace.

"Můžu pro vás něco udělat, pane?" Hagrid doufal, že ne. Vůbec tomu úsměvu nevěřil. Připomínal mu šotky, kteří se taky smějí jenom, když se člověka chystají kousnout.

Snape se tiše uchechtl. Zjevně to bylo míněno jako přátelský smích. Hagrid o krok ustoupil. Rozhlédl se po chodbě v naději, že se odněkud vynoří profesor Brumbál.

"Ano, Hagride. Vlastně si s vámi chci promluvit o jednom z vašich zvířat."

Hagrid vykulil oči. Nervózně si olíznul rty. "Poslyšte, profesore, 'estli vám Mufík sežral sovu, tak já -"

"Měl jsem na mysli... domnívám se, že tomu říkáte 'Chloupek'?"

Hagrid si s úlevou oddechl. Pak se zamračil, v hlavě mu začalo šrotovat. "Jo, taky sem se vás chtěl na něco optat." Slovo 'takt' v Hagridově slovníku chybělo, ale aspoň to zkusil.

"'Dyž ste... si pučoval jednu z mejch píšťalek – 'dyž ste řikal, že Brumbál vám řikal, že se máte mrknout na Chloupka?"

Snapeův úsměv zvolna vybledl. "Ano...?"

Hagrid zrudl, červeň se mu rozlila až k uším. "No, nevzal... nevzal ste si takovou stříbrnou, že ne? Já 'enom, že ji mám na přivolávání Tesáka a nemůžu ji nikde najít."

Snape se zatvářil mnohem normálněji: asi jako by spolknul celý citrón a chystal se plivat lidem do očí kyselinu. "Ujišťuji vás, Hagride, že mám na práci lepší věci než krást vám hračky pro psy. Vzal jsem si dřevěnou a neprodleně jsem ji vrátil. Pokud máte podezření na zloděje, doporučuji zeptat se našeho pana Pottera. Ten má talent dostávat se na místa, kde nemá co dělat."

"Oh ne, pane! Určitě sem ji někde ztratil. Akorát bysem ji nechtěl kolem Chloupka, to je všecko."

Snapeovi zaškubalo v obličeji, ačkoliv možná to by jen stín, vržený mihotavým světem pochodní. "A pročpak, smím-li se ptát?"

Hagrid ztišil hlas na úroveň spikleneckého šepotu a ještě jednou se rozhlédl. Nechtěl, aby tohle zaslechla nějaká děcka. "No, víte, některá hudba tydle psy uspí. Protože něco v jejich uších je nějak napojený na nějaký zvláštní něco v jejich mozku. Ale fakt hodně vysokej tón by... no, krapátek je to rozdivočí, pane."

"Neříkejte?" Tentokát si byl Hagrid jistý, že profesorovi ve tváři opravdu zacukalo.

"Oh ano, pane – a Chloupek nemá 'enom tři hlavy..."

Snape vydal nějaký přidušený zvuk.

"...tak sem se chtěl ujistit, že tu píšťalku žádnej študent nenajde a nepůjde na ni hrát do třetího patra. To by nebylo fér pro chudáka Chloupka, 'dyž tady nejsou žádný psí slečny -"

"Ano, _když už jsme u Chloupka_," přerušil ho Snape. "Napadlo mne, co s ním teď zamýšlíte, když jeho... služby už nejsou zapotřebí. Alespoň ne ve škole."

Hagridovi stekl po zádech studený pot. Když se profesor lektvarů ptal na jeho zvířátka, málokdy to pro ně skončilo dobře. Většinou to prostě skončilo. "Eh... někdo dole v Prasinkách by si ho třebas vzal. Já si ho nechat nemůžu. S Tesákem moc nevychází, a bylo by to tři na jednoho."

"Chtěl bych ho koupit."

Hagrid ucouvnul. "Profesore?"

"Čemu nerozumíte, Hagride? Chci toho tvora koupit – peníze za psa. Jasné?"

"Uhm... jde vo to..." Hagrid se kousnul do rtu, ale slova tím nezastavil. "Mrzí mě to pane, fakticky jo, ale mám Chloupka moc rád a prostě nesnesu, aby skončil v kotlíku, víte?"

Snape zamrkal. Mluvil velmi pomalu a zřetelně, tónem, který dával jasně na vědomí, že se mu Hagrid zdá ještě nepatrně méně inteligentní, než Tesák. "Myslíte, že chci vašeho psa dát do lektvaru."

"No," zamumlal Hagrid a poctivě se snažil vzpomenout si na své hodiny lektvarů. "Celýho asi ne. Ale zuby, nebo chlupy, nebo tak."

Snape zase vykouzlil ten děsivý úsměv. "Chci ho _na_ _hlídání_, Hagride. Uchovávám ve skepení některé nebezpečné přísady a jistě bychom nechtěli, aby se jich zmocnil někdo nepovolaný, souhlasíte?"

"Jasně, že jo, ale...ehm..."

"Co zase?"

"Se vší úctou, pane, na Chloupka je potřeba fakticky pevná ruka. Nerad bysem, abyste si ublížil, nebo -"

"Ujišťuji vás, Hagride, že to zvíře zvládnu. Zjistil jsem..." olíznul si rty, "... že spolu báječně vycházíme. Skutečně pozoruhodné stvoření."

Snapeovi se na okamžik rozostřil pohled. Potřásl hlavou. "Takže, kolik za něj chcete?"

Hagrid zaváhal. Měl podezření, že nějak takhle se tvářil on sám, když si přinesl domů Norberta. "Oh, pane, vod vás – nevzal bysem ani svrček. Akorát... bylo by fajn 'dybysem ho moh' vobčas přijít navštívit."

Snape protočil oči. "Určitě něco vymyslíme."

Hagrid se zakřenil. Vzpomněl si, když byl Chloupek ještě štěně, jak se jeho tři malé hlavičky praly o láhev s mlékem a společně mu rozkousaly boty. Představil si, jak pes spí stočený před krbem ve sklepení a oči se mu zamžily. Neměl Snapeovi tak křivdit.

Popotáhl nosem. "Postaráte se vo něho dobře, že jo? Má rád králíky a taky sem mu nechal starej prasklej potlouk na žužlání."

"Postarám se o něj _velmi _dobře, slibuji. Je to výtečný společník," uchechtl se Snape.

"A poptáte se študentů na tu píšťalku? Že ji můžou nechat u mě 'dyž nebudu doma a nikdo nebude mít potíže."

"_Ano_, Hagride. Sám se po ní podívám."

"Ruku na to?"

Snapeova ruka byla v jeho dlani drobná a upocená, ale Hagrid jí dvakrát pevně potřásl. Pak ustoupil.

Snape rychle kývnul a odpajdal zpátky, odkud přišel. Hagrid viděl, jak se na okamžik zastavil, aby zatahal za tenký řetízek kolem krku – stříbrný – a upravil něco, co na něm nosil – ať už to bylo cokoliv.

Znovu se pro sebe zasmál a ozvěna nesla jeho smích celou chodbou. Hagrid vyrazil rozloučit se s Chloupkem.

**KONEC**


End file.
